Shannon
Shannon is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Shannon is an investigative reporter for Nowtime News. She went to Tastyville to track down the source of counterfeit tickets being sold near Griller Stadium. Shannon quickly refocused her attention on the disappearance of 28 people attending a Free Burger Day promotion at Papa's Burgeria. During the ordeal she interviewed several key witnesses who saw strange individuals lurking around town the night before. Appearance Shannon has loose blonde shoulder length hair with a fringe, fair skin, and blue eyeliner. She wears a brown hat, black-rimmed eyeglasses, and a blue coat over a red and white plaid shirt with cuffs at the ends. She carries a camera, a notepad, and a pencil in the pockets of her coat. She wears black pants and dark tan shoes with black soles and laces. Clean-Up Her hair has a lighter shade. Styles Style B Shannon no longer wears her hat, but wears a white, blue, and red plaid long-sleeved shirt underneath a brown coat with cuffs and brown buttons, blue pants, and black sneakers with white and brown accents. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *Cupcake 1: **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Powsicle Drizzle *Rock Candy *Cupcake 1: **White Chocolate Star, Cherry, White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Candy Rocket, Cherry, Candy Rocket Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *3 Meatballs *3 Sausages *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Rico's Chili *Cheddar Cheese *3 Meatballs *3 Sausages *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll Donut with Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows **Rock Candy Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Blueberry Roll Donut with Jubilee Jelly **Starlight Icing **Cherry Bomb Drizzle *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Star Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings (right) *4 Teriyaki Shrimp (left) *4 Potato Skins *Kung Pao Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese (bottom) *8 Sausages *4 Onions *6 Banana Peppers (top) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill *Sauerkraut *Corned Beef *Awesome Sauce *Corned Beef *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pretzel Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill *Sauerkraut *Corned Beef Hash *Awesome Sauce *Corned Beef *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner D *Powsicle Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rock Candy **White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry **Candy Rocket Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner D *Powsicle Cake *Dark Blue Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rock Candy **White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Candy Rocket, Cherry, Candy Rocket Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Blueberries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Rocket Whip (Outer Ring) *Blueberries (Outer Ring) *8 Dipped Strawberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Beef *Brown Rice *Queso Blanco *Lettuce *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pita Bread with Corned Beef Barbacoa *Brown Rice *Queso Blanco *Avocado *Lettuce *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Avocado *Avocado *Bonito Flakes *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Bratwurst **Avocado *Brezn *Sauerkraut *Marzen Mustard *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *Brown Rice *Queso Blanco *Lettuce *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pita Bread with Corned Beef Barbacoa *Brown Rice *Queso Blanco *Avocado *Lettuce *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Raspberries *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Waffle *Rocket Whip *Blueberries *Raspberries *4 Star Cookies *Drink: **Large Powsicle Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Banana Peppers (top) *4 Onions (all) *8 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Garlic Knot Crust * Salsa with Smoked Cheddar Cheese * 6 Avocados (Top) * 4 Onions (All) * 8 Sausages (All) * Regular Bake * 6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Italian Sausage on a Barmbrack Bun *Relish *Onions *Irish Parsley Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blueberries **Strawberry Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rock Candy *3 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Crackle Crumbs **Powsicle Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blueberries **Strawberry Ice Cream *Cherrybomb Syrup *Rock Candy *Star Sprinkles *Cherry, Candy Rocket, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Alabama BBQ Shrimps (All) * 4 Potato Skins (All) * Lemon Butter * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (BavariaFest) * 8 Würzig Shrimps (All) * 4 Weisswursts (All) * Lemon Butter * Blue Cheese Dip Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 49 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 14 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Papa's Ballpark Mustard. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Dark Blue Frosting. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Chile Serrano Salsa. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD and Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Powsicle Punch. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Cecilia but lost to Akari in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Wally in the Keylime Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Trishna and Tohru winning the Blazeberry Division with Rudy. She then earned more votes than Julep in the semi-finals but lost to Scarlett in the Grand Finals. *2016: She lost to Lisa in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place in the Kiwi Division with Brody. Trivia *Before Root Beer is unlocked, Shannon orders three different sodas (first Fizzo, then Dr. Cherry and penultimately, Tangerine Pop). *She often orders blue and red colored items. *Crates that are similar to the ones in Fort Onion are shown in her Flipdeck. *Either Mindy or Shannon can be your last customers in Papa's Cheeseria as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a Special. *She and Duke Gotcha work for Nowtime News, seen on Duke's Flipdeck. *In her Flipdeck card, Radley Madish's reflection can be seen on her camera lens. Order Tickets Shannon Hot.png|Shannon's Hot Doggeria order Shanon star.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria regular order Shannon FHD.png|Shannon's Freezeria HD order Shannon Chili.png|Shannon's Pastaria order during Chilifest Shannon Pasta.png|Shannon's Pastaria regular order Shannon FTG.png|Shannon's Freezeria To Go! order Shannon star.png|Shannon's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon Donut.png|Shannon's Donuteria regular order Shannon Wingeria HD.png|Shannon's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Shannon.png|Shannon's Pizzeria To Go! order Shannon's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Shannon's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Shannon's Cheeseria Order.png|Shannon's Cheeseria regular order Shannon Star CTG.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon Cupcakeria togo.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Shannon Starlight Jubilee.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon regular.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria HD regular order Shannon Statlight.png|Shannon's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon bakeria.png|Shannon's Bakeria regular order shannontmhs.png|Shannon's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day shannontmh.png|Shannon's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Shannon (Holiday).png|Shannon's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Shannon (Regular).png|Shannon's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Shannon (Holiday).png|Shannon's Taco Mia To Go! order during St. Pdddy's Day Taco Mia To Go! Shannon (Regular).png|Shannon's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Shannon (Holiday).png|Shannon's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Shannon (Regular).png|Shannon's Pancakeria HD regular order Shannon’s Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo.jpeg|Shannon's Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Shannon Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Shannon's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Shannon (Holiday).png|Shannon's Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Hot Doggeria HD Shannon (Regular).png|Shannon's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Shannon (Holiday).png|Shannon's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Shannon (Regular).png|Shannon's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-12 at 9.51.57 PM.png|Shannon's Scooperia Order during Starlight Jubilee Shannon's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Shannon's Scooperia Regular order Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Shannon_(Holiday).jpg|Shannon's Pancakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Shannon_(Regular).jpg|Shannon's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Shannon’s holiday wingeria order.jpeg|Shannon's Wingeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Shannon’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Shannon's Wingeria To Go! regular order Gallery Shannoncustomer.png shannon at hot doggeria.png Quinn and shannon.png|Shannon and Quinn cheering Shannon123.jpg|Shannon thumbs-up ShannonIsEvil.png thumb.png dsfhjisdmhgoijbidf.png|"It's so delicious I'm throwing my hands in the air!" Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png Deano and Shannon.jpg|Deano and Shannon in the line A Pastaria 7.PNG A Pastaria 11.PNG Perfectshannon.png|Shannon and Sue are overjoyed! Angry Shannon.PNG|"That's a good headline for Nowtime News: Papa's Donuteria sucks!" Shannon perfect.png|"Okay, I changed my mind... Papa's Donuteria is epic!" Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png Shannon unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png|Shannon unlocked! Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png|Shannon and Tohru are angry with the Vanilla Infinity Loops they received (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.59.png|Shannon is angry, Sienna is not pleased, and the dining room server feels sorry for ruining Starlight Jubilee Awards blazeberry.jpg|Shannon and Rudy win! Final Match2015.gif|Rudy VS Hacky Zak and Shannon VS Scarlett shannon-is-a-fan.png|Shannon with a fan glove in Papa's Hot Doggeria happyshannon.png|"This pasta is fantastic!" R9.jpg|Shannon perfect order in Pizzería To Go! R25.jpg Perfect pie with Shannon!.png|Perfect pie with Shannon! Easy Perfect Shannon.png|Easy Bavaria Perfect for Shannon! Hallway Hunt - Shannon (PB).png|Finding Shannon in Hallway Hunt (Bakeria) Perfect Pie - Shannon.png|Perfect pie for Shannon! Perfect Taco - Shannon (TG).png|Shannon is lucky with her perfect taco! Perfect Taco 2 - Shannon (TG).png Angry Shannon (Cleaned).png Perfect Cupcakes - Shannon (TG).png|Perfect cupcakes at first visit! Perfect Sushi - Shannon.png|Perfect and Silver Sushi for Shannon! Shannana in Pancakeria HD.png|Shannana is still okay despite having a banana in her order... Perfect Pancakes - Shannon.png|Perfect with The Razzmatazz! Perfect Pancakes - Shannon (2).png|Perfect Morning Glory! Perfect Pancakes - Shannon (3).png|Perfect and Bronze! IMG_0931.JPG|Shannon Waffle Shannon Style B.jpg|Style B E2551021-AF09-4CE7-BFBB-66C9B64017FA.jpeg IMG_5155.JPG|100% from Shannon. IMG 5214.JPG|Shannon in the background IMG_0296.PNG IMG_0430.PNG Screen Shot 2018-08-30 at 10.52.42 AM.png|The Hot Scoop on Fruit Frenzy! IMG_1140.PNG IMG_0891.PNG IMG_1031.PNG Shannon Not Pleased.png Shannon Nervous.png Angry Shannon.png IMG_1803.PNG IMG_1692.PNG Shannon and Iggy.jpg|Iggy dining with Shannon Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 23.23.18.png|Ninjoy dining with Shannon IMG 2189.PNG shannonwaiting.jpg|Shannon waiting shannonALMOSTperfect.jpg|Shannon's ALMOST perfect hot dogs with SILVER IMG_2201.PNG Fan Art 1604756 672602932802507 736677960 n.jpg|Shannon Fan Art! pixel shannon.png|Made by LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Chibi Maker Shannon.png|Chibi Maker Shannon Nowtime news by aronora-db5fx2a.jpg|Nowtime News by aronora Duke and Shannon bye 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Flipline - Shannon.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Episode Shannon.png PLP-Griller Stadium Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters Category:Nowtime News